I Don't Forget
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que se separaron. Tres años llenos de pena y dolor. Se reencontrarán por casualidad junto al calor de las hogeras de san juan gracias, en parte, a un deseo.¿Podrán ser felices de nuevo? BxE..One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de meyer.**

**I DON'T FORGET**

**Edward POV**

Tres años.

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que mi ángel se fue y yo, pobre iluso enamorado, seguía con la esperanza de volver a verla algún día. De volver a besar sus cálidos labios, de volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, de volver a ser el dueño de sus sonrojos y de volver a mirar aquellas ventanas marrones que me mostraban su alma. Simplemente quería volver a tenerla.

Me arrepentía a cada instante de haberla dejado. Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido ahora estaríamos juntos, como debe de ser.

Ahora por mi error ella ya no ésta aquí. Solamente me queda el consuelo de que estará junto a los demás ángeles, donde siempre supe que pertenecía pues una belleza como la que mi Bella poseía no era digna de ninguna criatura más que de las que habitan sobre nosotros.

Diariamente pedía por ella al Dios en el que, sinceramente, no creo pero se que si existe escuchará mis lamentos y le dará a mi ángel el lugar que se merece allá arriba.

Durante estos tres fatales años no he hecho otra cosa que vagar sin rumbo fijo e intentar distraerme para así no caer en la desesperación por no tenerla junto a mí.

Alice, cansada de mi actitud aunque ella estuviera igual, me había obligado ha asistir con ellos a la fiesta de 'La noche de San Juan' que se celebraba en Mallorca cuando llegaba el día del solsticio. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta pues todo, absolutamente todo, me recordaba a ella, pero era tanta la emoción que aquel evento le causaba que no me pude negar.

La noche de la fiesta nos vestimos todos de blanco, como dictaba la costumbre de la isla, aunque mi corazón y mi alma, si es que un monstruo como yo tenía, estaban de luto.

Al llegar a la playa mi muerto corazón dio un salto. Era el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que el impetuoso destino había preparado para mí ese día junto a las llamas que flameaban en las hogueras.

A medida que avanzaba la noche sentía que el presentimiento iba haciéndose más poderoso. La mente de Alice estaba bloqueada y eso me ponía ansiosamente molesto, iba a replicar cuando un inigualable olor llegó a mí.

No podía ser.

Era _su olor._

Intenté buscar entre toda la gente que había presente al dueño o a la dueña de esta tortura cuando me percaté de que mi diminuta hermana saltaba alegremente en su asiento y tenía la vista fija en un punto detrás de mi.

Cuando me giré para averiguar que le causaba tanto revuelo e interés me encontré con la más hermosa de las visiones. Lo que llevaba soñando desde hacía tres años.

Iba andando por la orilla perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía el rostro triste y sus ojos lucían sin vida.

No me lo pensé dos veces y salí disparado hacia ella, _tenía_ que estrecharla en mis brazos una vez más.

**Bella POV**

Llevaba más de tres tormentosos años sin la razón de mi existencia. Sin mi luz, sin mi sol, sin mi alma... Sin mi Edward.

Cuando salté del acantilado todos pensaban que había muerto. Entré en coma y me internaron en un hospital del jacksonville para poder estar cerca de mamá, desperté a los 7 meses a pesar de haber intentado con todas mis fuerzas no volver ha hacerlo.

Durante todo este tiempo he estado con Renée y Phil, pues regresar a Forks suponía el volver a torturarme con su recuerdo y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Le dije a Charlie que no dijera nada de mi paradero, no quería que nadie me visitara y menos aún Jake.

Lo poco que he sabido de ellos ha sido por las cortas llamadas de teléfono que he compartido con Charlie. No me he sentido con fuerzas de volver ni de intentar rehacer mi vida.

No he ido al colegio, no he hecho amigos y no he salido de casa en estos años.

Sabía que Renée sufría por mi estado pero, cuando has perdido algo tan importante como tu corazón y tu alma, no te quedan fuerzas ni para respirar.

Voy vagando por la vida sin vivir en ella, sigo en estado zombi y no ay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo. Bueno sí, sólo estar de nuevo en sus brazos aunque fuera un segundo bastaría para hacerme feliz de nuevo pero todos sabemos que eso jamás pasará.

Él se fue y no volvió.

_No le importé ni le importaré jamás. Él no me ama. _Me repito mentalmente una y otra vez a pesar del dolor que me produce el saber que estoy en lo cierto.

Renée me obligó a salir de casa y, al ver que no podría sacarme de mi madriguera, llamó a mis primos de Mallorca para que fuera a pasar con ellos 'La noche de San Juan'.

No tenía ganas pero aún así me arrastró, literalmente hablando, al aeropuerto. Sólo le faltó sentarme en el asiento y abrocharme ella misma el cinturón, cosa que abría hecho si las azafatas no le hubieran echado a tiempo.

Cuando llegué me reencontré con mis primos, Julia y Paúl, a quienes no veía desde que era pequeña. Siempre fueron más bajitos que yo pero ahora habían crecido considerablemente. Paúl tenía 23 y Julia cumplía esa noche 20 años, por lo que lo celebrarían en la playa alrededor de una hoguera.

Digo _celebrarían_ porque yo, a pesar de estar presente en cuerpo, me mantendría al margen de todo e imaginaría la vida feliz que hubiera tenido con él.

Já, como si eso fuera a pasar algún día. Antes existía una efímera oportunidad pero, ahora, se había esfumado.

Aquella noche nos vestimos de blanco, ya que era algo tradicional, y escribimos nuestros doce deseos en un papel para quemarlos en el fuego de la hoguera al dar las doce. En los doce repetí lo único que anhelaba mi destrozado corazón: _Tener a Edward junto a mí para siempre._

Era masoquista por permitirme tener esa clase de vanas esperanzas pero aún así no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Cuando llegamos al lugar de reunión tuve un extraño presentimiento y una sensación de calma, una sensación que no había experimentado desde que se fue.

Me estremecí al recordar aquel fatídico día en el que me morí en vida. Desde entonces ha llovido mucho pero nunca resucité.

Cuando dieron las doce arrojé mis deseos al fondo de las brasas con una muy falsa esperanza.

A medida que la noche avanzaba sentía que esa sensación se hacía más fuerte y me daba _miedo._

Oía como mis primos y sus amigos me hablaban pero yo no estaba ahí, mi mente estaba divagando y trataba de encontrar una explicación coherente en todo esto.

En ello estaba hasta que sentí _su dulce esencia._

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Era imposible que él estuviera aquí, en la misma playa que yo, tan lejos de Forks y después de tres años.

Me levanté y me puse a dar un paseo por la abarrotada playa para despejarme.

Iba divagando cuando unos fríos brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaron brevemente. No sabía quién era hasta que escuché aquella aterciopelada voz que me hacía estremecer.

-Bella, mi Bella- musitó besando mi pelo

Me quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de que mi razón de ser me estaba abrazando. Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

Pero sabía que nada de esto era real, no podía serlo. Yo para todos estaba muerta y él ya no quería saber nada más de mí por lo que, ¿Qué hacía aquí y abrazándome?

-Edward…- susurré con la voz quebrada. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Tan ensimismada estaba que no me había percatado de ello?

-Bella, mi vida, ¡Estás viva! Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte, estos tres años han sido sin duda los peores de mi existencia. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…- decía mientras repartía besos por toda mi cara. Yo seguía en estado de shock.

-Edward, ¡Oh, Edward!- lloré toda la pena que había acumulado y me lancé a sus labios. Había echado tanto de menos el frío que desprendía…

-Mi ángel. Nunca te vayas de mi lado de nuevo ¿Entendido? Te he extrañado tanto-

Desde aquél momento todo dio un giro inesperado y, si de algo estoy totalmente segura, es de que aquella noche de San Juan, junto a las hogueras, cambió para siempre mi vida.

Desde entonces no he vuelto a subestimar la magia del solsticio ni la de ninguna de las leyendas que cuentan que los deseos del papel se cumplen, pues ha resultado ser totalmente cierto.

…………………………

**Helouu =)**

**Este es el primer one-shot que escribo, es para el concurso que a organizado yuliss.**

**No estoy muy segura de qe haya qedado bien, tenia intencion de acerlo algo mas tragico xro no me sale =\**

**Como ya sabeis, actualizares todas mis historias los sabados o domingos que son los dias qe tengo algo de tiempo libre, lo digo porq ya me aveis pregntado algunas.**

**Graciias por leer =3**

**Kisses nd bites**

**meRiis..!**

**P.D: voy a hacer una recomendación.. pasaos por Algo para recordar , de Etnie esta genial!!**


	2. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
